Fangames/Mods/Fan Works
Finished LISA: Tibby Dobs A joke-mod for LISA: The Pointless made by Garbage and Monkey Plate also known as a loser on Youtube. The mod stars Tibby Dobs as the main character. Features * Fully playable and challenging. * New combat encounters as well of older ones adjusted for the new character stats. * New music tracks. * Hilarious dialogue. * Breaking the rules. * Brain Removal. Links * Download link. * Lineder's stream cohosted by Edvinas and Garbage. LISA: THE DINNERFUL An interactive cutscene made by NopeCartoons. Dinnerful is a twisted perspective of the fangame creators and the Lisa community through a repainted version of the Central Powers meeting. Links * Download link. LISA: Arnold's Perspective A fanmade minigame made by Space Communist. Arnold's Perspective allows you to play as Arnold Shpitz during his confrontation against Alex and Joel in Downtown Olathe Features * The opportunity to play as Arnold. * Fight against the Main-duo, in the same strategic manner. * Alex's and Joel's infinitized hallucination forms. * New spritework, animations and status effects. * An easter egg. * 3 new music remixes. Links * Download link. LISA: The Pointless M.U.G.E.N stage add-ons Being brought by Oddish sTUFF's, a set of stages for the MUGEN fighting game elaborative engine. Including key-game locations from the game's story, such as Downtown Olathe or Garbage Island. Features * Edited Parallaxes to fit trough the MUGEN engine. * Familiar Enemies and NPC's. * New character animations Links * Download link. * Youtube announcement. LISA: Alex Becomes A Gamer A flash mini-game absurdity made by ScratchInTime. It follows Alex "becoming a gamer". Features * alex with a nerf gun. * joel ascends to heaven. * green joy. * unexpected foes. Links * Game Hostage. Joel DIES 1 and 2 A surreal adventure by Insignia. Taking the player through the eyes of Joel Miller as he escorts an injured Alex to the shack on the hill... Features * Advanced bullet-hell mechanics. * Cleverly hidden references to other games. * MORE funny MORE long MORE JOEL. Links * Joel Fucking Dies * Joel Dies 2 BRAIN DAMAGE An interactive abstract scene made by ALFFAN1992. A look into Alex's head after a freak accident, BRAIN DAMAGE is a second reality where Alex is more than capable to deal with problems and impossibilities that were tearing at his numb mind during the course of the original game. ☀Disclaimer: Brain Damage possesses a handful of fragments with exposure to intensified light, which can cause problems for epileptic players. Viewer discretion is advised Features * A psychological and abstract direction to thrill over and captivate any kind of player. * Unconventional, long awaited encounters. * Peace on Downtown Olathe. * Brand new skills, unexpected battles and sprite animations. * Uncertainty of not knowing what is happening. * Video cutscenes, effects and collage's * Accompaniment of the usual tunes, alongside new tracks and outsiders. * A deep introspektive inside Alex mind. Links * Release Trailer. * Itch.io hostage. Pointless Stories A series of scenes, featuring Alex facing his past, present, and future. Brought you by Beicks. Links * Itch.io Pointless in Painful remake A remake of a half baked mod, Alex in Painful. Developed by Crabvin. Alex and Joel are put to the test when they have to survive the harsh land that is Lisa the Painful. Along with some other aspects. Links * Itch.io Dire in Pointless Mod v2 A mod created by runningexecutable that adds Dire, the main character from (the fellow LISA fangame) LIZA: THE UNGRATEFUL, into the Olathe Pointless Panorama. Links * Itch.io Brad in Pointless A mod that adds Brad Armstrong the original main character from Painful brought you by Stoney2503. Brad has to use his raw strength and what he has to survive. Features *changed dialogue *new scenes *epic pranks *boring desert segment is now less boring *terry hintz Links * Itch.io PHONE CREW A mod for pointless made by Squadix that follows the members of the mysterious Phone Crew. Features: * About 2 hours of gameplay. * New mechanics and minigames. * 2 completely new playable characters. * Expansions of areas introduced in Pointless. * Post-game insights. Links * Gamejolt. In Development LISA: The Pointless Agony Mode Agony Mode is an expansion. The goal is to expand upon the lore of the pointless and greatly ramp up the difficulty with new areas such as the other side of Garbage Island. Along with this are new encounters, scenes and original music as well as a new party member in the form of Office Ottoman. LISA: THE REAL POINTLESS A joke mod in the works by Death Grapes, with the help of birty0 and other members of the community. Adds jokes, a new party member and some extensions to the game. LESTERS: Meat Adventure A prequel to Lisa: The Pointless made by LordFunghi. Play as Lester and explore new parts of Downtown Olathe and find out what caused the infinity madness. Features * Unique new battle encounters. * Original soundtracks fitting for Downtown Olathe. * A cooking-system where Lester can create powerful snacks. * A lot of meat. Links * Soundcloud playlist. Cancelled LISA: The Kent A joke mod for the Pointless starring The Kent, originally called "Lisa: The HONKFUL." . Was meant to follow the same mechanic and gimmick of Lisa: Tibby Dobs, however the game was cancelled in mid-2017. 'LINDA: The Meaningful' A joke mod that was in development by Ninten45. The game would starry celebrities from Youtube gaming as the main crew of characters. The game was cancelled in late-2017. LISA: THE FURLESS A joke mod for pointless developed by SeaShelby, that changed everyone into anthropomorphic animals (to an extent). The game was meant to follow same themes of the Pointless narrative, applied trough the furry fandom. The game went into an indefinite hiatus on December 10th 2017 and as for January 5th 2019 is no longer under development. Features * Brand new spritework. * A different cast of Party Members with their own unique abilities. * New story perspective. * Many many pop- cultural references, most if not all are obvious. * New weapons and armour. * Hotdogs growing in trees. * New music tracks. * Joel becoming a possum with big breasts hanging out. Links * The TV Scene the only thing that remains of The Furless publicly. Category:Fan Creations